The New Age
by JannaSkars
Summary: Eric Northman finds the real reason to why he's survived the ages. Eric Northman/OC True Blood/Alexander Skarsgard
1. Chapter 1

Eric pressed the female to the wall of his club, his hand clamped down on her mouth. He smirked, lowering his eyes to hers. The girl looked back at him, her stone gray eyes guarded and emotionless as she stared back at the Viking.

"Now, where did you come from?" Eric asked her.

She raised an eyebrow at him, her eyes holding the first emotion Eric saw in them, a 'come on and give me a break' look. Smirking more, Eric slowly moved his hand from her mouth. "So, where'd you come from?" he asked again.

"From a pineapple under the sea." she snapped.

Eric laughed, "Funny." His laugh and smile died away quickly, his hand to her throat and sliding her up the blood red wall of Fangtasia. "Don't make me ask again." he growled.

It was the girl's turn to smirk, her eyes narrowing and sparkling in a playful way. "I'm here for you, Eric Northman." She replied, then her hands came up, striking Eric in the shoulders and sending him all the way to the other side of the club. She cracked her neck as she dropped to her feet like a sleek cat. "Eric Northman, my name is Selina and I've been watching you, your entire existence." She introduced herself, the smirk never leaving or changing on her face.

Eric leaned against the other wall of Fangtasia, his fangs out and growling, his hands pressed flat to the wall as he glared at her. "And why the hell have you been doing that?" he hissed.

"One word, Mr. Northman." Selina answered, taking a seat in a near by chair.

"Which is?"

"Godric."

Eric's fangs reacted and he stood up straight, soft confusing on his face and in his blue eyes. "Godric. What does my Maker have to do with this?"

Selina hummed, a bored expression washing over her face. "The night you were turned." She looked Eric dead in the eyes. "I was there..."

"You were there the night Godric turned me," Eric raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Bullshit."

"Fader, broder, son." she answered, in a deep and smooth Swedish accent.

Eric's eyes went wide, but far off as he dropped into a seat himself. "Why were you there?"

"Godric, was my best friend." Selina paused, a sad frown on her face. "My only friend." She looked up at Eric, her eyes shining. "He made me promise, he made me swear that if anything was to happen to him, that I would take care of you and I have, even when he was still around."

"Why!" Eric yelled, aggravated.

"You're his first, Eric." Selina smiled, tilting her head. "You're his son, his world. A father would do everything to protect his child. You'd do that for Pam, wouldn't you?" she asked.

"Of course." Eric snapped without hesitation.

Selina nodded, "That's why."

"How have you 'taken care' of me?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her dangerously.

"Hmm," Selina dropped her head back, rolling it side to side as her eyes flattered shut. "1614, England. Do you remember?" she asked, head still back and eyes closed. Eric searched through his memories and couldn't place anything specific.

"No."

"You found yourself in a jam with three slayers on a street just off the Thames. Silver to the neck, across your arms and chest and over your ankles. The one with the stake smelled like a paper mill in a mid-summer heat..." she picked up her head and looked at Eric, smiling as she saw in his eyes that he was remembering the night. "You hadn't fed in at least a week and just as the stake came down, it stopped, the other two screamed and you passed out from being too weak with the blood loss. When you woke up an hour later, you were safe in a private room at an inn and a human waiting for you to feed on. A red head with blue eye, nice height..."

"and tasting like oranges." Eric interrupted, mentally swimming in the memory.

"I'll take your word on it, I didn't touch her other than getting her into the room." Selina answered.

Eric pulled himself out of the memory and looked at Selina, slightly puzzled. "Greece, 1847." he threw out there randomly. Selina narrowed her eyes and pressed her lips together, thinking it over.

"Just outside...Athens. Attacked by another Vampire, he tried to stake you using the trident of a statue of Poseidon..."

"But it was him that got staked by it." Eric finished her sentence. "That was you?"

Selina nodded. "And when Bill Compton tired to stake you, when those witch messed with your head."

"Where the hell where you when they did that?" Eric snapped, mockingly.

"I was there." she chuckled.

"And you did nothing?" Eric growled, getting angry again.

Selina blinked at Eric, looking at him like an compassionate mother. "My job is to keep you from meeting the True Death, Eric. Not keep witches from fucking with your memory and if I remember correctly you had quite the fling with Miss Stackhouse in the process." That shut Eric up quickly. "What I thought."

"So, what are you here for now?" Eric asked, slouching a bit in his seat. "Am I in any trouble?"

"No more than usual." Selina smirked.

"Then what do you want?"

"I've watched you for a thousand plus years, Eric." Selina said, picking at her thumbnail. "I decided I wanted to finally meet you properly."

"So, that entitles you to come into my bar, threaten and stake my employee in front of a full room of humans and Vampires alike?"

"Aw, and what are you going to do about that?" Selina mocked him. "Take me to the magistrate and have him bind me in silver chains and buried in 6 feet under in an all silver box for then next millennium." She roared with laughter. "Please."

"I am the..."

"Sheriff of this area and it's your duty to... _blah blah blah_." Selina rolled her eyes. "I'm too old your sheriff duty, the magistrate and even the fucking Authority. I can stake who I like, when I like and not have to worry about a living or dead soul." She smirked, proudly.

"Two thousand years can't give you that much leg room." Eric answered.

"No, it wouldn't." Selina agreed, nodding her head. "But six and a half thousand years would give you all the 'body' room you'd ever need for three people."

Eric's body language gave pause. "Six and a half?"

"Mmhm." she nodded, bubbly.

The Viking blinked several times, she was by far the oldest Vampire he'd ever met. "And you and Godric came across each other, how?"

Selina shrugged, waving her hand. "Needed a place to ground, his tribe's land was there, he came across me while hunting for his master and," she shrugged. "Friends ever since."

"That was when he was human?" Eric tried to clear up the details.

"Yes." Selina nodded, pulling out her phone and started texting.

"How did you meet back up with him?" He tried juicing her. Selina froze, looking up at him from her phone. Her eyes were guarded again and her face like steel. "You're the one that turned him!" Eric yelled, getting up.

"No." Selina shook her head, putting her hand out to stop him. "It's more complicated than that."

But Eric didn't stop from advancing on her. Grabbing her by the upper arms and picking her up off the chair, her feet dangling and her phone dropping in a clatter to the floor. He shook her, roughly.

"Tell me!" he demanded, stopping.

"My-my brother." Selina stuttered. "The third Vampire my Maker turned. He did it, he turned Godric. Jayven was with me the night Godric and I met. He liked him from the start. So, sometime later he returned for him, bought him from his then current master and turned him. I didn't know all of it until three years later when we all ran into each other somewhere in the now Czech Republic." Eric bared his fangs at her, dropping her back into the chair.

"So, you're telling me, you're my technical, Vampire aunt?" Eric said, walking back towards his seat, his hands animated.

"Sss-something like that, yeah." Selina nodded, fixing her shirt and picking up her phone. "But, I don't buy into that whole Vampire relation thing."

Eric dropped onto his throne, his elbows on the arm rests and his fingertips resting against one another as he stared Selina down. She looked at him like a deer caught in headlight. Looking not like a six and half thousand year old fanged killing machine, but like an innocent and fragile eighteen year old she was permanently stuck as. Selina stared back at him, only a little less than half scared than she looked. Though she knew she could take Eric out without as much of a blink of an eye. But she wouldn't hurt Eric, in honor and respect of him being Godric's Child, meaning she'd allow Eric to harm her and that's what rose the small amount of worry and fright in her. At her age, being man handled wasn't a daily or a bi-yearly occurrence and she knew how Eric worked and liked to toy with others in these moments, that only made her incredibly fidgety.

"Something wrong, Selina?" Eric asked, breaking through her thoughts.

"Huh?" She shook her head, clearing her mind. "Oh, no. Thinking about where I'm going to ground, when morning comes." she lied.

"Mmm." Eric nodded, resting his index fingers against his lips. "I have an extra coffin, if you like it." he offered.

"Oh, no." Selina smiled politely, shaking her head. "I don't sleep in those things. I like the ground or a hotel." She got up, tucking her phone in her pocket. "Thank you for the meeting, Mr. Northman." she bowed at him, a mocking smirk on her face. She turned to walk out of the club, but there was a swift breeze beside her and Eric stood cross armed in the doorway, blocking her. Selina stopped two feet from him, settling her petite weight on one leg.

"Move." she said simply.

"No." Eric replied, lifting his eyebrow at her.

Selina closed her eyes briefly, "Please, move."

"No."

"Jesus to the human Christ, Eric. Get your tall, blond, Viking, Vampire ass out of my way before I silver you upside down and naked to one of the stripper poles." She threatened him. Eric grinned walking up to her, swag in his total grace as he did. He touched his index finger to her cheek. Selina pulled her head away from him. "Don't try that on me, Northman. I'm not one of the wash brained and drooling females that follows you around like a dog chasing a car." she rolled her eyes, slipping by him.

But Eric's hand shot out and slammed her to the wall. "You may not be one of them, but you won't be able to say no to me." He smirked, overly confident.

Selina raised an eyebrow. "Let me say this in a language you understand, you antique." Selina snapped. "No." she growled in Swedish.

Eric's face lightened and a look of happy surprise came over him, "Oh, you know Swedish. How cute."

"Fuck you, sansorðinn." Selina spat, throwing the worse insult at the Viking in any possible way.

Eric's face grew dark as his fangs dropped down. Selina was sure then he was going to rip her head of and feed from her squirting neck and just as she thought he was going for it, his lips slammed against hers. They kissed violently and roughly, Selina's fangs dropping out with Eric's as they heated up more. Their fangs nipped each others lips, their tongue licking at the blood before they healed. Selina growled, dropping her head back against the wall and pressing her chest against Eric's. She smiled hearing Eric laugh.

"I told you." he beamed, triumphantly.

Selina laughed with him, "Fuck off, Eric. Just fuck off."


	2. Chapter 2

Selina growled for the hundredth time as she turned, slammed her barefoot against Eric's unprotected side and shoving him off the bed in a loud thud and load of blankets. She sat up, getting on her hands and knees on the bed and crawling to the edge of the bed, peeking over it at Eric, who kicked and pulled the blankets and sheets off of himself.

"Eric, I've had quite enough of your bed hogging ways." She snapped at him. "I know I'm small and everything. But that doesn't mean you can bed hog me to a half inch of space between you and the edge of the bed."

Without a word and using his Vampire speed, Eric was back up and on the bed, pinning Selina beneath him. Gripping her wrists above her head and pressing them into the mattress. Eric had learned quickly in the two days they'd been together that Selina wouldn't do more that toss him around when he got on her nerves, which he took advantage of. He toyed with her like an over neglected rag doll, never drawing too much blood to cross the line, just enough to keep the playing interesting and arousing. Though Eric knew there were a few times he had crossed the line and he deserved for her to punish him for it, but she'd just roll her eyes and continue.

They were both still naked from the sex they had before they fell asleep for the day. It was already hours into the next night and Eric had texted Pam to let her know he wasn't going to go into Fangtasia and to call him if anything happened. Selina had also texted one of her human underlings to let them know she wouldn't being showing and not to worry about her.

Selina licked her lips, her eyes becoming heavy with lust and a blood rush as tilted her head back against the bed slightly. "What are you going to do with me tonight, Mr. Northman?" she asked in a low voice as a slick smile pulled across her face.

"I'm going to call the front desk." Eric answered, kissing her exposed neck.

Selina moaned, "Why?" Her heels dug into the mattress as Eric's fangs clicked out and dragged against her sensitive pale skin. "Going to make them watch us?" A soft laugh bubbled up out of her at the thought of having humans watching two ancient Vampires get it on.

"No," Eric smiled, nipping at the skin of her neck, just above her collarbone. "I'm going to have them bring me somethings." He told her pulling back and getting off the bed.

Selina flexed her wrists, the bruised hand prints on them going away quickly as she folded her arms under her head and watched Eric pick up the hotel room phone and press zero to call the front desk. She listened to him rattle off a pair of numbers and hang up.

"What in a blue whale's ass did you say to them?" she asked as he pulled on his black Calvin Klein boxer briefs.

"Menu code." Eric answered, leaning down and grabbing the hundred percent Egyptian cotton bed sheet off the floor and tossing it over Selina. A knock sounded at the door a few minutes later. Eric flashed to the door and pulled it open, looking at the scrawny male on the other side.

"Here are the things you ordered, Mr. Northman." the male said, holding out a glossy medium sized dark brown box to the Vampire. Selina rolled her eyes at the human, seeing from the bed that he was shaking in his socks.

_He's clearly dealt with Eric before._ she thought as Eric took the box from him and let the door close in a soft thud.

Eric set the box down on the table in the corner of the room across from the bottom of the bed. He ran his hand across the lid of it, his blue eyes far off in thought. He snapped himself out of his thoughts and opened the box. The inside was lined with a black fuzzy velvet. But from where Selina was laying it was too deep for her to see what was actually in it.

"Well?" she asked. "We only have tonight left before I have to return to work, Eric." she reminded him.

"I know." Eric answered, turning towards the bed. "What _work_ is it that you do, Selina?" he asked, picking up the pillows and arranging them against the headboard. "Besides, watching me."

"That's my concern, not yours." Selina replied. "You know better than anyone about the _secret_ businesses of a Vampire. Especially in this day and age."

Eric nodded, getting the hint. "Lay your back against the pillows. Hands by your sides, legs out and straight as well." he instructed her, going back to the table and box.

"What's the magic word, Viking?" Selina answered, not moving.

Eric looked over his shoulder at her, his eyes far off again. "Please." he said softly.

Selina smiled and moved to lay as Eric wanted her too. "There." she said, wiggling her toes slightly impatient.

"Are you comfortable?" Eric asked, picking up the box with both hands and half turning to her.

"Yeah." Selina nodded.

"Good." Eric said walking over to the edge of the bed next to her and setting the box on the nightstand. "You won't be in a moment." he replied mostly to himself as he reached into the box, pulling out a pair of gloves.

Selina knew by the gloves Eric was pulling on, that they were about to play with silver. Mentally, she sighed as she actually rolled her eyes and her head to the side. "Silver, Eric. You're going to silver me."

Eric smiled, "I am." he answered, pulling on the last glove. He gripped part of the sheet still covering Selina and pulled it off her, letting it pool on the floor. "Any objections?" he asked, smirking like a little devil.

"I haven't fed in a really, really long time." She told him. "Silvering me will weaken me significantly."

"I know it will. I'll have someone brought up for you to feed on after." Eric told her, reaching into the box.

"No." Selina snapped, firmly.

Eric paused and looked at her, "No, what?"

"I won't feed on anyone you bring up here." She clarified. "Just give me some True Blood and I'll be fine."

"I won't give you that shit." Eric snapped, taking his hand out of the box. "That won't strengthen you again."

"I don't care!" Selina yelled. "I will not feed from a human, willing or not. I don't care if you drain a willing human's blood into a glass and bring it to me, I won't touch it."

"You're being childish, Selina." Eric barked.

Selina narrowed her eyes at him and Eric growled at her, going into the box and pulling out a long chain of silver. He took her left wrist and wrapped the chain around it. Selina moaned, pressing her back into the pillows at the burn raced up her arm. Eric pulled out another long chain of silver and wrapped it around her right wrist, then did the same to both ankles. Eric paused holding the last and thickest chain in his hands, he stared at Selina, who had her eyes squeezed shut and her hands balled up into fists trying to block out the pain of the silver. Deciding she had enough silver, Eric put the last chain back.

"Pussy." Selina's voice hissed as she opened her eyes to look at him.

"You want me to lay it on you?" Eric asked.

"Yes." Selina nodded, her body relaxing.

"It's your wish." Eric said, taking the chain back out and laying it on the edge of her ribcage.

He gave Selina enough time to relax as much as she could with the silver on her, then he sat on the edge of the bed next to her. "I bet you know with this is." Eric said holding something up for her to see. Selina looked at the object in Eric's gloved hand. It was a long, about four and a half to six inches, shiny, thin and round where it was held, but as it got to the other end it widened and flattened out like a pumpkin scoop, one side of it was sharp and the other side flat. It was clearly and obviously made of silver.

"It's an Angel's Key." Selina answered, staring that the object. "Created in the mid 1800's as part of a Vampire torture kit, that never got off the ground to start with." she chuckled, shaking her head. "Poor Simon, he desperately wanted to catch one of us and use it."

"You knew the man that created it?" Eric asked.

"Eh," Selina shrugged, then hissed as the silver on her ribcage shifted. "I saw him at a party once in Boston. He was talking about it to another man there, I believe he was either a Slayer or someone that did things with inventions. Something like that."

Eric nodded, "So you know what this does."

"I do." Selina nodded. "It cuts, burns, bruises and breaks."

"Very good." Eric smiled, his face full of amusement. "But I won't be breaking or bruising anything with it." he said, touching the flat side to the side of her neck.

Selina hissed, drawing in her bottom lip and biting it. Eric let the Angel's Key set there for a moment before lifting it. He moved his hand down and pressed it to her sternum. He smiled hearing her cuss, then moved it again and pressed it to her side between two of her ribs.

"I want to play a game with you, Selina." He said, his head tilted and wonder in his eyes as he watched her heal.

"Shit, I thought we were."

"Oh no, I'm just doing this to see how far I can push you, until you snap and rip my arms off and beat me with them." Eric laughed. "I want to play a question game."

"Like twenty question?" Selina asked, flexing her ankles as the silver on her ankles go a bit deeper into her skin.

"No, like..." Eric looked up at the ceiling, thinking over his words. "an interrogation."

"Great." Selina groaned, drawing out the word with mock sarcasm. "What are you going to _interrogate_ me about?" she asked looking at him.

"General things." Eric answered.

"And if I don't answer?" Selina smirked.

Eric smirked back at her, taking the Angel's Key and touching it to the middle inside of her thigh. "That's what happens." he told her, watching her eyes roll and squeeze shut.

"You better make this up." She warned him.

"I will." Eric answered, kissing her cheek lightly. "Now, tell me where you are originally from. Before you were a Vampire."

"The land where Merlin was born." Selina answered.

"Specific." Eric said, taking his index finger and pushing on the silver chain on her left wrist.

"Wales." Selina hissed. "I was a Pict."

"A what?" Eric frowned.

Selina turned her head and looked at Eric in the eyes. "A Pict. The Vikings use to call us Woads, for the paint we wore into battle."

Eric smiled, "The original pagans." he laughed.

"Something like that, yes." Selina laughed too.

"Who's your Maker?" Eric asked, ghosting the Angel's Key up and down her thigh.

"Elias."

"Is he still around?"

"No." Selina answered, biting her lip.

"How'd he meet the True Death?" Eric pressed.

Selina paused, her eyes loosing focus as the memory of loosing her Maker flooded to the front of her mind. She pressed her lips together and swallowed, shaking her head. "I don't...I don't wanna go there, Eric." She told him, not meeting his eyes. "As-ask me another question." she looked at him then, bloody tears rimming her eyes. "Please."

Eric nodded, understanding. "Do you have any Vampire siblings?" he asked. "I know you said you have at least one. Do you have any others?"

"No including Jayven, there are two others." Selina answered. "Felix and Mike."

"And where are they?" Eric asked, touching the Key to her kneecap.

"Jayven and Mike met the True Death." Selina replied, growling. "I haven't seen or heard from Felix in almost seven hundred years. I don't even know if he's still around."

Eric nodded, picking the Key up from her kneecap. "Do you have Children?"

"No and I have no desire to make any." Selina snapped. "And before you ask, I haven't made any because it's my personal choice. It's not that I don't want to expanded out race and shit. I just never wanted to turn anyone."

"Fair enough." Eric answered, then turned his head to the side away from her.

"It's my phone." Selina said. "Give it to me."

Eric looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Word."

Selina rolled her eyes. "Please, give me my phone." she corrected herself.

Eric smiled and grabbed her phone answering and pressing it to her ear with one hand has he freed her left hand. As the silver came away from her wrist, Selina's hand popped up and slapped him across the face, splitting his lip and replacing his hand on her phone. "Yeah, Chris?" she answered, holding her phone with her shoulder and freeing herself completely, hissing along with it.

Eric pushed her in the side of the head, getting up and collecting the silver to put them and the Angel's key back in the box. When he was finished, he got on the room phone to order Selina her bottle of True Blood, grimacing as he did. By the time Selina hung up with who she was talking to, the True Blood arrived and Eric had warmed it up for her.

"Thanks." She smiled, taking it and sipping it.

"Something important?" Eric asked, pulling on his jeans.

"Yeah," Selina nodded, taking a few gulps of the fake blood. "I have to go. It's really important and apparently can't wait until tomorrow night." she said, setting the True Blood on the nightstand and getting up.

"Alright." Eric nodded, a bit crushed that she had to go before he could make up for his _interrogation_.

"I'm really sorry." Selina said, pulling on her shirt. "I'll come by the club on Thursday and we can pick up where we stopped, if you want."

"Sure."

Selina nodded, standing on her tippy toes and kissing Eric on the lips lightly. "Behave, while I'm gone." she teased him, going back by the edge of the bed and slipping on her shoes.

"I will." Eric smirked as she walked to the door. "Hey, Selina. One more question though."

"Okay." she nodded, her hand gripping the door handle.

"Is Selina your real name or did you change it?" he asked.

"It's my real name. But I changed the spelling of it around the 60's." she told him. "I got really into the whole hippie movement." she chuckled, blushing down at the carpet.

"I want to give you a nickname." Eric blurted out randomly.

Selina looked up at him, softly. "Do you?"

"Yeah, I just don't know what." He admitted.

"In my human life a family member, I don't remember which, use to call me, Nena." Selina told him, her face in deep thought.

"Nena?" Eric repeated.

"Yeah, it means 'little girl'." Selina explained. "I was smaller than everyone else, still am." she laughed. "So, that's what they called me."

"Nena." Eric said it again, rolling it around his mind and liking it. "Nena, I like it. I'll keep it." he nodded, agreeing with himself. "Nena." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Good day, Eric." Selina said, opening the door. "I'll text you before I go to ground for the day." she called over her shoulder.

"Same to you, Nena." Eric laughed, watching her go.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric sat in his hotel room, his back against the headboard, one foot on the floor and the other stretched out in front of him on the bed. Selina had texted him two hours ago about meeting up and he had arrived at their usual Vampire friendly hotel in Shreveport an hour later. He stared half concentrated on the stupid tv program flashing on the wall mounted flat screen. His head snapped to the door as one short knock sounded on it, followed four rapid ones. The Viking smiled getting up and answering it.

"I was starting to think you stood me up, Nena." Eric said, holding the door open and staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

Selina rolled her eyes at him, walking under his arm he was using to hold open the door and dropping down on the bed on her back. "Close the door." she ordered him, staring at the ceiling.

Eric blinked at her over his shoulder a few times then let the door go. He was immediately concerned with her behavior. She never ordered him around when he had done anything to her."What's wrong, Selina?" he asked going and standing before her. "I've never seen you so annoyed."

"Idiots." Selina told him, still staring at the ceiling. "The world is full of idiots."

"You just notice this?" Eric chuckled, sitting next to her.

"No, I've always known it. But I've tried to give people the benefit of the doubt. But they've proved me so wrong, I want to go screaming into the sun." Selina answered, finally turning her head and looking at Eric. "How have you been?"

"Oh, no." Eric shook his head. "You're not turning this around. You always do that, you always tell me a snapshot of what's going on with you, then change the subject. Tell me what the hell you're talking about?"

"It's just," she groaned and rubbed at her eyes. "I've been working on a project for the harmony of humans and Vampires and just when I think it's going to work and humans are going to be, ...'_okay, I know they need my blood to survive, but now they have True Blood, I think I can try and be cool with them_', ...something fucking happens and it's back to the stone age."

Eric frowned, rubbing her thigh. "You know that humans and Vampires are never going to be friends, not matter how much either side tries. You know that."

"I still wanna try." Selina said. "Is the so wrong?"

"Too many," Eric replied, kissing her. "It is."

"Idiots." She growled against his lips making him laugh.

"Yes, I agree." He said, moving his hand up her thigh and under the hem of her shirt. "But, let's forget them for awhile and focus on what's in this room."

"Gladly." Selina answered, snaking an arm around Eric's neck.

Within minutes the two Vampires were stark naked, their clothing thrown carelessly in several directions in the room. They laid on the bed, Selina straddling Eric's hips as they made out and touched each other. Eric broke their kissed as his knuckles brushed against her sides, he looked up at her, thoughts floating like puffy white clouds in his mind.

"I want to try something." He said.

Selina raised a skeptical eyebrow at him, sitting back. "Such as?" she asked.

"Something different."

"I'm not in the mood to be tortured or babied." Selina told him, walking her first two fingers up his stomach to his chest.

"No, I mean sex wise." Eric answered, taking a hold of her hips and rolling her onto her back then getting up off the bed. "I did this once and I loved it. So, come here." He told her, taking her hand and pulling her up to her feet.

Selina kept a hold of his hand as he led them around the bed and to a chair. She smirked getting the idea as Eric sat down. He smirked back, pulling her into his lap. He positioned her legs right and in a comfortable place. He watched Selina lick and roll her eyes shut and he pushed up into her. She moaned as he settled deep into her body. Her head dropped forward and she took a whiff of Eric's neck and whispered into his ear.

"You know, even by a Vampire's standard," she took the rim of his ear between her teeth and tugged on it lightly before letting it go again. "You're a fucking freak."

Eric roared with laughter at her words. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You best." Selina answered, leaning forward, almost pulling Eric completely out of her and dropping back. The skin of her butt and his thighs making a dull pop with the connect. Eric's eyes flared wide at the sensations that raced up from the pit of his stomach, over his spine and exploding into his brain. If he hadn't such great control over himself, he would have sworn with that one motion, he had released like fireworks on the fourth of July into her.

"You like that?" Selina asked, pushing up again.

"The hell?" Was all that came out of Eric's mouth.

Selina laughed, dropping herself back down onto his length again. She pressed her hands to his chest, "Just good practice." she told him, picking up the speed that would give an humming bird a headache.

Selina laid on her back in front of the chair she and Eric had sex in, her arms out to the sides and her legs wide open, but her body completely relaxed as she laid there with her eyes closed, mentally deep in her own mind. Eric walked out of the bathroom, having cleaned himself off. He stopped in the bathroom doorway watching Selina lay utterly still on the floor. It was how he left her twenty minutes before. Raising an eyebrow, he walked back into the room.

"Selina?" he called to her, flexing his toes in the short carpet.

She didn't move or make a sound.

"Nena." he called again more firmly.

"Hm?" Was her reply.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Meditating."

"Why?"

"Because I like to meditate after having sex." She replied. "Calms my mind and body again. Does it bother you?"

"No, not in the slightest." Eric answered, sitting down on the bed.

Selina opened her eyes slowly. "Does it bother you that I watch you?" she asked.

"A bit."

"Liar." She snapped, tilting her head back to look at him. "You completely hate it. Makes you feel like a child. Makes you feel..."

"Don't use that word." Eric snapped at her, warningly.

"Weak." She said it anyway.

Eric growled deep into his chest, his blue eyes darkening. "It does, does it make you happy to hear me admit it?"

"No." Selina shook her head. "Being watched like you are, Eric, doesn't make you weak. I don't interfere in any situation I know you can handle and take care of yourself."

"How nice of you." Eric said sarcastically, his lip curling with his anger.

"I'm sorry." Selina told him expressionlessly.

Eric rolled his eyes and laid down. He patted the space next to him. "Lay down with me." he ordered.

"Get staked." Selina answered, closing her eyes and stilling her body again.

"Now!" Eric yelled.

"No, I'm fine here." Selina argued. "You can't make me do what you want without me letting you and I don't wanna lay with you. I wanna lay here. So, get over it."

Eric fisted the sheets underneath him and sat up. "Selina." He voice held a barely stable warning.

"Giving people a nickname is important to you, isn't it, Eric?" Selina asked, slowly.

"What if it is?" Eric snapped, becoming defensive.

"Means you like them enough to give them one." she continued. "Maybe even loved them."

Eric looked down at her, caught off guard. "What are you getting at?"

"You gave me a nickname without actually knowing me for a week." Selina rolled onto her belly and sat up on her elbows. "Why?" Her eyes shined with curiosity.

"I don't know." Eric answered. "It seemed right."

"You tolerate me?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"You like me?"

"Yeah."

Selina paused, locking eyes with him. "You love me?"

Eric stared back at her, his insides fidgety. "Maybe."

"It's a yes and no answer, Eric." She pushed.

"Yes, I love you." He admitted, his eyes turning stone hard and his expressions locking down like Fort Knox. "Does that make you happy?" He snapped.

Selina got up on her knees and walked over to him on them, settling herself between his legs and placing her hands on his thighs. "It does." she answered, kissing him. She groaned hearing her phone go off. Digging through their clothing to find it. "Yeah...Okay...I'll be done in second...bye." was the entire conversation before she hung up and pulled on clothing.

"What now?" Eric asked.

"Chris has an important message for me, I have to go down to him in the garage and get it." she answered, pulling on her shoes. "It won't take me more than five minutes." She told him.

"I'll be here."

Selina raced down to the parking garage and froze in front of her human underling, Chris, who stood at the rear of his car in the dimly light parking garage making him flinch. "What's the message, Christopher?" she asked, fixing her hair.

Chris rubbed his wrists and looked at his feet.

"Chris, I'm busy. Spit it out."

"I got a tip of the radar." Chris answered. "Bill Compton of the Authority has sent out an issue for Mr. Northman's capture."

"Fuck!" Selina snapped Vampire speeding back up to their room. "Eric!" she yelled throwing open the door. She panned the room and looked in the bathroom. But Eric and his clothes were gone. His phone still sat on the bed stand. Selina swore loudly in her native language and raced out of the room to the front desk.

"Uh, uh...Hi, Ms. Volso." The desk clerk whimpered. "Can-can I help you?"

"Did a squad of men come through here?" Selina demanded. "In black, looking like a human swat team?"

"No, not through the front." The clerk shook his head. "They came through a side entrance."

"Show me." Selina said in a low voice.

The clerk nodded, turning a computer monitor for her to see, typing a couple passwords into the right spots, then backing up the security footage to the point where the Authority goons entered and left again with Eric between them.

"Fuck my existence." Selina cursed. "Thank you." she said and Vampire sped out of the hotel and towards New Orleans, Louisiana.


	4. Chapter 4

Selina sat cross legged on the ground a few yards away from the building the Vampire Authority used as their headquarters. She sat there staring at it, her eyes wide, fist clinched and resting on her knees. Her all around body language gave off a bad vibe of a woman on the razor's edge of falling out of control of herself.

"You are not doing as I asked you." A voice spoke from behind her.

"I'm here, aren't I?" she answered. "I could have stayed in Shreveport."

"But, you are suppose to be in there, saving my son." The voice moved closer and its owner stood besides Selina looking down at her. "He is in grave danger, Selina."

"But he's still alive."

"How do you know that? You haven't been in there to see for yourself." Godric snapped.

"If they had killed Eric already, you wouldn't be here rushing me inside." Selina snapped back, looking up at her dead friend. "Has you meeting the True Death caused you to lose faith in me, Godric?"

"I have never lost faith in you, Selina." Godric answered in a soft voice. "No matter what state I am in, I will never lose faith in you."

"Then, go back to where the True Dead rest and let me do my job." Selina growled getting up and walking towards the Authority building.

-

Eric knelt in front of the conference table in the Authority building, his hands restrained in front of him. Blood dripping from his ears and nose and semi dry blood tears streaking his pale cheeks. He listened to Bill ramble on about Lilith and the rise of Sangunistas. Nora leaned against one of the pillars, listening as well with a proud smile on her face and Salome standing near Bill, her arms crossed over her chest and looking more like an egotistical bitch than usual.

"You see, Eric." Bill went on. "This is how Vampires are suppose..." his voice trailed off as a disturbance from the lobby became noticeable to them. "What is that?" Bill asked looking to Salome, who shook her head.

"Guards!" Salome called, waving her hand.

"No need for them!" Was announced as the doors leading into the the conference room from the lobby swung open.

"Who the hell are you?" Nora snapped, pushing off the wall and grouping with Bill and Salome.

"I am Selina Volso." Selina answered, chuckling lightly.

Her fangs fully extended and dripping blood, as was her chin, covering her nice white shirt. Her eyes panned the room, vaguely looking at Eric still on his knees, restrained and a bloody mess. She didn't allow her eyes to rest on him long, because she knew if she did, the tiny sliver of control she still had would have shattered into a billion little pieces. Instead, she looked to the row of hanging portraits on the west wall. Her eyes skimmed over them, frowning when she noticed the one in the middle of all of the paintings was covered by a silk sheet.

"And your name is important to us, why?" Salome asked, watching Selina walk over to the covered painting.

"It should be damning to you." Selina asked, touching her fingers to the sheet.

"You have some nerve entering the house of Lilith and disturbing us." Nora hissed.

Selina rolled her eyes at the mention of Lilith. "She can feed on a plague riddled rat, for all I care." she answered, gripping the sheet in her hand.

"You have no right to touch that." Bill warned.

"I have all the right in the world to touch it, Mr. Compton." Selina told him, looking back at him as she pulled the sheet away and revealing another portrait behind it.

Nora, Salome and Bill all wore a face of surprise on their faces seeing the portrait. It was a painting of five Vampires, all with their fangs out. Four of them were male and one was female. Their style of dress was traditional Bronze age armor. All of them looking seriously dangerous on many levels.

"Oh my god." Nora gasped, covering her mouth with her hands as she looked at the five painted figures.

Selina stepped closer to the painting, reaching up and touching the face of the Vampire sitting in front of the female. She blinked several times, fighting back the tears flooding her eyes. "Do you ingrates know who these three men are?" She asked sweeping her hand across the three men seated in the middle of the painting.

"They're the founding member of the Authority." Nora answered. "But I don't know their names. The ancient texts of their time is hard to read."

"You've read the ancient texts?" Salome asked looking at Nora.

"Of course." Nora replied. "I spent hours in the library when I first came here."

"Their names," Selina answered, half turning to them and pointing to the man on the bottom left, "are Asher, the first chancellor of the Authority." She moved to the man in the center middle. "Kyros, the first spokesman of the Authority." Finally, she pointed to the man she had first touched and licked her lips. "And this, this is Elias, the first and greatest Guardian of the Authority."

"What happened to them?" Bill asked. "They all seemed to scatter.

"Kyros was killed by a group of Slayers, essentially creaking the Authority." Selina answered, walking over to the long table and taking a seat at it. "Upset by the killing of his Vampire brother, Asher drove himself into the sun."

"And what of Elias?" Salome asked. "What did he do?"

"He gave power of the Authority to Asher and Kyros's prongenies and left with his progeny. But he didn't survive more than a year after leaving. He met the True Death with the betrayal of one of his other prongenies."

Eric rose his head then, his eyes heavy lidded and just looking all around exhausted and depleted. He looked at Selina, blinking slowly at her. He understood then why she didn't want to speak about her Maker, like he didn't like speaking of Godric. It hurt too much to remember such things, no matter how old they really are.

"And you," Salome said, stepping closer to Selina. "Are Elias's child. The one in that painting."

Selina nodded very slowly at her. "I am." she admitted freely for the first time in two thousand years. "I am the last surviving child of the first Guardian of the Vampire Authority." Selina stood, the last bit of control she had completely gone now.

"You think, you can walk in here and take over?" Salome sneered. "I am the Guardian here. Not you!"

"I don't want the fucking position." Selina snapped. "Keep it for all the blood in the world. But if you stand in my way for what I really want here, I will show you to your _Lilith_ personally."

"And what do you want?" Bill asked.

"Him!" Selina snapped, pointing to Eric, who dropped his head back down, a smile on his face as relief filled him.

"He is our prisoner!" Bill roared.

Selina flashed to Bill, slamming him to a pillar. "Over my cold, dead body." she growled, punching her fist through his chest and ripping out his heart, growling as he erupted into a mass of blood and guts.

"No!" Salome screamed, gaining Selina's attention.

As Selina turned to her, Salome sped from the conference room and into the chamber Lilith's blood was held. Rolling her eyes, Selina followed her, stopping in the doorway as Salome took the vile of blood from the case and consumed a mouthful of it.

"Her blood with protect me from you!" Salome moaned.

"You're fucking crazy." Selina rolled her eyes, flashing to the other woman and snatching the vile from her hands. "No one in a vile will protect you." she hissed, taking the pointed vile and using it as a stake to kill Salome. "Especially if they don't fucking exist." she groaned as Salome met the True Death.

Selina turned back towards the chamber doors, crushing and tossing the vile into the water and wiping her hand on her pants. She looked at Nora, who's face was full of shock and pain.

"You...you destroyed the blood of Lilith." she moaned, dropping to her knees. "How could you!?"

"That was not the blood of Lilith, Nora." Selina said, walking back into the conference room. "It was the blood of Asher, laced with the blood of a fae." She explained. "The tale of Lilith was told to humans by Vampires as a joke to insult the human's belief in religion."

"Lies!" Nora yelled, pulling a small stake from her shoe and charging Selina.

Rolling her eyes, Selina deflected the stake, grabbed Nora by the throat and picked her up off the ground. "I am six and a half thousand years old. I could rip you apart, feed on you and throw you away like a bone to an old dog."

"But, Godric told you not too." Eric mumbled.

"No," Selina corrected him, looking at him. "Godric never made me swear or promise to protect Nora. Only you. You are more important. He knew that Nora was easy to corrupt. You are not, Eric. That's what makes you a walking target. You won't follow the gain like everyone else, your entire existence as a human and a Vampire was to do what you wanted and not listen to anyone. People hate that." Selina told him.

"Fine," Eric replied, lulling his head to the side to look at the two females he loved to deeply. "Then do it for me. Let her live, for me." Selina stared at him, mauling over her options. "Please, Nena." he added, letting the begging tone lay thick in his voice.

Closing her eyes and rolling her jaw, Selina dropped Nora. "I want you out of Louisiana by next nightfall." she looked down at the heartbroken and dumped Vampire. "And if I ever hear about you making a mess with your Lilith beliefs, my love for Eric won't stop me from staking you."

"Thank you." Nora suppressed, disappearing from view of Selina and Eric.

Selina walked over to Eric, dropping to her knees in front of him. She pushed his hair away from his face and cradled it in her hands. "Eric." she whispered, her own exhaustion setting in from a day of no sleep. Eric closed his eyes, finally allowing himself to be unguarded and resting forward on Selina, his face buried in her neck. "You owe me for all of this." Selina chuckled, wrapping her arms around him. "Big time."

"You have my word, I'll make it up." Eric grumbled.

"Good." She said, standing them both up. "Now, let's get the hell out of here. It gives me the creeps."

"Aren't you too old for the creeps?" Eric asked leaning against her side as they started out of the building.

Selina looked at the painted face of Elias as they walked out of the room, unease and sorrow choking at her. "You are never too old for anything."


End file.
